Cam and Vyond
Cam_and_Vyond (Cameron Reid) Is a Brand New GoAnimater who joined The Go!Animate Community on December 2, 2018 and is Know by 1,060 People Personality Cam can be mean but at the same time, can be the sweetest 11 year old you can meet. (just stay on his good side, You don't wanna end up like Daisy Anderson) Other Personalities/Forms * Comedy World Cam: The Annoying Version of Cameron * Biker Cam: The Savage Version Of Cam (Made By Dawn Medrek) * Jock Cam: The Original Cam_and_Vyond Design Discord Cam's Server Sometime Around his Birthday, Cam Made his Very own server. The server slowly grew and grew, Rosie sometimes Featured it in her Total Drama Server Go!Animate Central Cam Officially Joined the GA! Central Server in late May. He was soddenly ignored but then posted eye-catching content that made him popular on the server Total Drama Server 2 After the raid on Rosie's original Total Drama Server, Cam rejoined the New one and was ALMOST, '''promoted to Intern. But it failed '''The Andersons Update Coming Soon Cam joined this server and was admittedly given the Veterans (Mod) Role. He also help protect it from Sam W.'s Raid Cam on Scratch About Cam Hi Fans, I Cam_And_Vyond (The Official) I love Descendants, Total Drama, The Smurfs, Pokemon, And Sonic. Hope you enjoy my projects. Recent Projects * I might Leave Scratch * tournament brawler (Princess Audrey Signs Up) * Wildside (Cam_and_Vyond + Lily_Anderson5 Collab) * Gacha Life Audrey * For Rosie_Anderson15: Queen Of Mean * Pokemon Dawn and Piplup Super Smash Bros. Sprites * Pokemon Sprites! remix * Peach VS Sonic Trio * Amy Rose Vs Princess Peach Fun Race * MYO #4: Total Drama Revenge of the Island remix * Paper Princess Peach Sprites remix * Princess Peach Sprites For Download (With Music) * tails sprites remix * SONIC SPRITES!!!! remix * Amy Rose Sprites V2 remix * Sonic Racing Game! remix * Royall Elementary School Teacher Elimination * Make your own Total Drama All-Stars! remix * Total Drama Minors Link To Cam's Scratch Profile ''' https://scratch.mit.edu/Cam_and_Vyond/ '''AND NOW, GOSSIP WITH Cam_and_Vyond Skip the reading By Going To Vyond Gossip * The Youtube Caillou Account (Now Closed) Was ran By GoTest * Dawn Has a Affection with Tbone Animate * Pokemon Sword And Shield Is About To Get Pokemon In A political State. * Scratch Is racist * Go!animators on Scratch are more effected with Scratch things than Go!Animate. Execpt Nintendofan20. * Cody was not terminated due to months of inactivity and not hurting the community * The user of Boris - Roblox and MORE did not really wanna be Boris. * Cody Anderson on Scratch Got Blocked because He Demanded Scratch To Unblock Dawn Medrek, Lily, And Rosie. * A unknown user Is making a Teacher account on Scratch To save Cody And other Vyonders * Doris was the first Anderson To use Gacha Life. Category:YouTubers Category:Preteens Category:Discord Category:Dora Haters Category:Daisy Haters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Joey Category:Scratch Users Category:Caillou Gets Ungrounded Category:Caillou fans Category:Characters voiced by David/Evil Genius/Zack Category:Pokemon Fans Category:Total Drama:GoAnimate Version Category:Good Users Category:GoAnimate Category:Bad Guys Category:Characters with siblings Category:Characters without a dad Category:Peppa Pig Haters Category:Ungrounded People Category:Black people Category:Unknown characters Category:Pokémon Fans Category:Youtube Accounts Category:Good Youtubers Category:Business Friendly Category:Comedy World Category:Go!Animate Network Category:June Births